Mass Effect: Mideival
by InnocentBlaze686
Summary: The Protheans all commit to a last ditch effort to keep the species of the galaxy from the Reapers. Now, the heros we all know and love, are going Mideival. The Turian clans send an expidtion led by a young Garrus Vakerian and Saren Arterius to their borders. What they will find will not only introdue them to new ideas and cultures, but also to new methods of war. Rated T for gore.


In orbit over Pangaea…

Commander Javik, one of the last few of the mighty Prothean Empire, gazed wistfully out into the stars. His four eyes flickered between different stars, each watching it for a moment or so, and then moving on. He then stared at the massive planet in front of him. The sun was bathing the planet in a bright golden hue. However, one such landmass was not the golden color. Instead it was silver, and it shone forth from the golden light like a dark cloud. Javik cleared his throat.

"Vanguard, online, code 9302." Javik said. A green hologram of a Prothean appeared by Javik's side, looking straight at him.

"Prothean Virtual Intelligence Vanguard is now online Commander Javik." The hologram said.

"Vanguard, that place on the planet, the one that is silver in color, explain that." Javik said in a commanding tone.

"That particular area has a particularly poor magnetic field. The sands are turned silver by that and all life forms in that particular area forms a hard, metallic carapace to protect themselves from the sun's radiation." Vanguard said.

"It is much like the Turian homeworld of Palaven, is it not?" Javik said.

"It is." Vanguard said.

"Then that is what that region shall be called." Javik said. Vanguard nodded, and the disappeared. _The oddities of synthetics_, Javik thought. He then resumed his staring at the planet, watching several shuttles fly down to the surface. One of them went directly to Palaven, the silver shuttle blending with the surface. Vanguard suddenly appeared again.

"Commander, is it wise to send some of these species with the ones that were originally planned for this planet?" Vanguard asked.

"Vanguard, each of these species is different. They have their oddities and their similarities, each making them different from another. But, if they are to survive the next cycle, they need to root out the weaklings themselves." Javik said. Vanguard stood silently next to him.

"The last shuttles are on their way, Commander." Vanguard said abruptly. Javik nodded. He slowly turned from the window and walked the long hall. He went to his quarters, but instead of lying down, he went to an unused memory shard. He hesitated before he picked it up and activated it. A few moments later, he, and a few thousand others boarded shuttles to the planet's surface. Javik clutched the shard tightly as the shuttle left the ship and began its descent. Vanguard appeared one last time.

"Commander, Reaper forces are closing on our position." He said.

"Order all remaining ships not guarding the landings to hold them back. We will not fall here!" Javik said loudly. Vanguard blipped out, and the shuttle hit turbulence. It shook slightly and the shuttle continued on its way. Javik looked out the window once more before a white light overtook him. The last thing he heard was a deep, clear voice saying, "You are worthy."

1,000 years later

Palaven…

The sun's rays reflected off of Palaven's silvery lands. The trees, soil, dirt, plant and animal life all reflected that silver color. In the middle of a clearing, a young, silver haired mammoth grazed. It raised it his head as it chewed, taking in the land. It sensed something was off, but it was to later. An arrow went straight through the beast's eyes, and it fell to the ground with a massive _thud_. From the nearby brush, a young Turian emerged, armed with a Turian longbow, hunting knife and short sword. As he approached the corpse of the mammoth, he shook his head.

"There is no way I'll get this back home in one trip." He said sadly. The mammoth was a great prize; it could feed his people for months, as well as provide decent clothing from the skin. However, the mammoth was massive and it would take at least half a day to get it all back. So he would make do with what he could get from this trip. He stopped near the shoulders of the mammoth before crouching down and skinning the beast. As he was skinning, he noticed vague movement in the brush in front of him. He continued his work as if nothing had happened. Then, the bushes to his right erupted as another Turian bull rushed him. The Turian simply sat back and tripped the charging warrior. As he stumbled, the hunter pulled his blade and stood over his opponent. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Jarnuis, when will you ever learn to be quiet?" He asked. Jarnuis grinned.

"When you decide to put down your bow, Garrus." He said simply. Garrus let out a high laugh.

"That will only be when I join the Spirits my poor cousin, and even then I still might hunt with the Spirits." He said as he bent down to help his cousin up. Turians were alike in nearly all features except for one thing, their clan markings on their face, just below their eyes. However, Jarnuis had the usual tan skin of the Turian race, while Garrus had adopted the silver color of his home.

"That is quite the kill you have made." Jarnuis said, motioning back to the mammoth corpse. Garrus nodded.

"Clean shot, directly through the eye, never felt a thing." Garrus said proudly as he resumed his work on the mammoth's shoulder.

"You do realize even with two Turians it will take at least three trips back to the city." Jarnuis said. Garrus nodded sadly. "Well, it just so happens that my patrol heard the racket your kill made when it fell to the dirt." Jarnuis said. As Garrus looked up to say something, a group of 6 other Turians, each mounted on the silver carapace horses of their home, came out of the brush. Garrus shook his head in shock.

"You always have impeccable timing, Jarnuis." Garrus said.

"The one thing I inherited from my mother." Jarnuis said. Garrus nodded as he remembered his aunt. A disciplined woman, she always showed up at the right time, for better or worse. As the Jarnuis and his men set to work on skinning the mammoth, Garrus' thoughts drifted to the upcoming holidays. It was the Unification Festival, celebrated once every year for 2 weeks. It was to start in 2 days, which gave Garrus enough time to prepare the mammoth fur and meat for the festivities. After 2 hours, the mammoth corpse was fully disassembled. The bones were to be used for household goods; the tusks were valuable trade items, so Garrus would be able to make a healthy profit off of them, the fur was to be used for clothing, and the meat was to be sold to the butcher. All during the Unification Festival, the largest celebration on the Turian calendar. As Garrus hoisted up the last of the fur, he looked at the setting sun. It burned brightly, and the tusks of the mammoth shined in the darkness.

"Daydreaming, Garrus?" Jarnuis asked his cousin. Garrus nodded as he mounted his horse.

"More like wondering, actually." Garrus said.

"Wondering about what?" Jarnuis asked as they started to ride towards home.

"What do you think, aside from the Batarians and what not are outside of our borders?" Garrus asked. Jarnuis didn't answer at first.

"Many, many wonders Garrus. Perhaps we might find more of our kind, a new species, or even an artifact from the past. It is uncertain." Jarnuis said. Garrus smirked.

"One of your rare moments of wisdom I suppose?" Garrus asked as he pulled up alongside his cousin. Jarnuis gave him a sharp punch to the shoulder.

"And you have more than me, Arrowhead?" Jarnuis asked.

"More than you do, Trampler, yes." Garrus replied. Jarnuis shook his head.

"Will you be attending any of the events that will take place during the festivities?" Jarnuis asked as the turned onto the main road.

"I may, I may not. It depends on how fast these things sale." Garrus said, motioning to the bulging packs on the horses.

"I know a few of our local nobles who will be willing to pay a fair sum for what you have." Jarnuis said.

"They better be willing to pay my price." Garrus said.

"Don't be too headstrong about this, Garrus. If you want them to sell, be willing to bargain with the buyers." Jarnuis said. Garrus nodded, and they rode in silence all the way until they were on the hill overlooking their home.

"It's so good to have a home like this, Jarnuis." Garrus said as his eyes flickered over the lights.

"It is indeed Garrus, indeed." Jarnuis said. They both gazed out at the massive, silver walled city fortress of Palaven. It was their home, and home was the best place to be.

**Author's note: I feel I owe you guys some explanation on this story, and they way it's going to go. So firstly you are probably wondering why in the world this story seems to be taking place in a Medieval like timeline. Well, the explanation is simply: I want to stick to the kinds of warfare that made warfare what it is today, and I am a big history buff, this is what I excel at. Plus it is easier for me to incorporate characters into the story, because I can figure out what these guys would be in times like this, based on gender, skin type, personality, abilities, and weapons. For example, Garrus is a sniper in the Mass Effect series, aka in Medieval times, he would be a hunter or an archer. It's all that which helps me make the character to what they could be. Also, I'm thinking going along with this idea, I actually might be able to finish this fanfiction for once. Also, I am putting Earth animals in Turian society for one reason: I can't find anything on Turian wildlife on Mass Effect Wiki, or on any blog sites. So this was the best option. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this prologue, and I will do my best to be posting the next chapter by next week. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
